One problem that seems to be ever before a household is finding storage places for the many objects that have been accumulated over the years, that are seasonal, that are used regularly or that are present for any other reason. As a result of this need, most households have shelves built wherever possible, have put flooring in attics or garages and have made other such efforts in an attempt to gain additional storage space. The term households is meant to include structures other than only houses, such as recreational vehicles, boats or other similar equipment. Even with all these various strategies, there continues to exist a pressing need for more storage space.